bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tazer
Tazer (テイザ, Teizã) is a Hollow that was captured by the Gotei 13 and used for research at the Shinigami Research Institute due to it's unusual electrical powers. It was later incorrectly Arrancarified by Takeo's imperfect Hogyoku in secret, and put down by 6th Division's 3rd Seat Kin Masaru. Whether he has been truly destroyed, however, is unknown. Appearance Pre-Arrancarification Tazer is a large, insectoid Hollow a good deal larger than a regular Human. He possesses a dual pair of large wings made from fragile membrane that he can flap extremely fast, enabling him flight. His body is mainly white and muscular, though certain parts of his body are lined with a sort of blue trim. His Hollow mask is in the shape of an arrowhead, splitting behind his skull into two parts diagonally a bit like horns. His eyes are bright yellow, and are set inside dents in his head where the points of his mask meet. This is thought to give him a wide range of vision, though making it difficult for him to focus on objects directly in front of him. He has black-clawed hands and feet that are quite sharp and potentially lethal. There is a bright blue circle on each of his palms that he can use to discharge electricity from. His Hollow hole is at the center of his chest where several blue trim lines meet. Post-Arrancarification Due to the unprofessional execution of his Arrancarification, Tazer does not undergo many changes during the process. The tip of his arrowhead-face is smoothed out a little, and his eyes - now blue and far more Human-like - are now set at more natural angles in his head. In addition to this, his jaw is now revealed, though his lips are still white and his teeth take the shape of fangs. The chalky white colour to his body is gone, and his skin now appears like that of an anglosaxon, though the blue trim still wraps around his body. He also shortens slightly. Flaps of skin are now able to suppress his wings, allowing to retract them at will. His Hollow hole is now located higher up around his collarbone, where the blue lines now reach up and meet. Personality Even after Arrancarification, Tazer does not seem to grow any positive emotions, and continues to feel insatiable rage, malevolence, cruelty and animalistic hunger. As soon as he is Arrancarified he simply breaks free of his now insufficient restraints and attempts to tear at anything and everything around him. He also shows no visible signs of heightened intelligence or brain activity. It is however possible that these are simply natural traits of his, even in Human life, as rather than attempting to harm Takeo, who was by far the closest destructible being, he instead chose to go straight for his jailers. This may indicate that he did in fact feel gratitude towards Takeo for granting him his new powers, and the intelligence to register the fact that he was not, at present, an enemy. Plot At first a subject of the Shinigami Research Institute, Tazer was the subject of many - presumably uncomfortable - tests, in which the Research Institute worked to determine where his unusual ability to harness electricity as a weapon by absorbing and ejecting it from his body came from. They had just concluded that it likely came from his Human cause of death - electrocution - coupled with his above-average Reiryoku as a living being, that caused the manifestation, and were ready to destroy him, when Takeo seized the chance to try his new experiment - the Hõgyoku - to test out the process of Arrancarification. The transformation wasn't exactly a failure, though it was far from success. Far from having his Hollow disposition suppressed, Tazer's abilities were simply fused with the essence of a Shinigami's, which resulted in a powerful augmentation of his powers. A part of him was sealed inside a mock form of Zanpakuto, which Takeo later dubbed a "Resurrecion". Using his newly granted strength, Tazer proceeded to tear apart his containment facility and furthermore the research team monitoring the Hollow prisoners. He did not, however, assault Takeo. Tazer then proceeded to inflict his wrath upon the streets of Seireitei, slaughtering a total of twelve Shinigami before 6th Division's Kin Masuru arrived to deal with the newly created Arrancar. Sensing the threat, Tazer released his Ressurrecion with a distorted, echoing voice. Takeo watched from afar as his experiment battled the Shinigami, managing to electrocute Kin before Tazer was inevitably cut down. The alien thing was taken somewhere that Takeo was never able to witness, for as the only survivor from the jail, he was immediately restrained. Tazer's actual fate is unknown. Powers & Abilities Perno Estático (雷放電(ペルノ・エスタチコ), Peruno Esutatiko; Japanese for "lightning discharge", Spanish for "static bolt"): When coming into contact with an electrical object, Tazer appears to absorb it's electricity in through the blue blotches on his palms, which glow blue during the process. Similarly, he is able to eject it from his body in streams of blue energy through his palms, known to be quite potent and capable of killing unseated Shinigami. Zanpakutō Relámpago '(嵐(レラムパァゴ), ''Reramupãgo; Spanish for "Lightning", Japanese for "Storm"). Tazer's Zanpakuto is a standard katana, perhaps slightly overlong, with a white hilt adorned with gold decorations. Both the guard and blade are a very pale grey. *Resurrección: Its release command is '"Unleash" '(解き放つ, toki houttsu). Relámpago unleashes a blaze of teal Reiryoku bolts that consume Tazer, flashing brightly before dissipating. In his released state Tazer almost appears back to normal, with his jaw sealed and his face once again slanted with his mask, but his eyes retain their human-ish appearance. The blue trim that lines his body now also extend to his wings, which have become larger and much more solid, enough that he is able to use them to block attacks. He is also roughly his original size. His skin is stuck somewhere between it's original chalk-white and the much more Human pink tones. '''Resurrecion Special Ability: Tazer grows more powerful in this state, and is seemingly able to generate an infinite amount of electrical energy to discharge from his hands (It is thought that he converts the spiritual particles around him into an element resembling electricity). *'Cero': In this state Tazer uses a crude Cero that he charges and fires from his mouth that is roughly the same colour as his lightning bolts and has an indistinct, electrical shape to it. According to Kin Masuru, it "Burns a lot. Nothing like what I heard regular Ceros feel like at all." This may indicate that Tazer can fire off at least similar forms of lightning from other places on his body besides his blue palms, though this is the only instance of such an ability. Category:Arrancar Category:LordVampire101